Seddie Music Drabble 1
by MJ-obsessed95
Summary: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! :'    Got the idea for this from AudaciousAxel's Drarry story. Thought it might pose a challenge  Please R&R  SEDDIE!  Abby  xx


_**This is the music drabble:**_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your musical player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these then post them._

**A/N: Got this off of a drabble by AudaciousAxel and thought it might be a challenge for me. Plus I'm working on other stories and haven't updated in so long and I'm so so sorry for that Hope this makes it up to you! **

**Love always,**

**Abby**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of its characters. **

**Killing Heidi – **_**You Don't Know**_

Sam's P.O.V

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Freddie didn't understand why I couldn't talk to him. I was too embarrassed. I'd go weak at the knees around him, resist the urge to kiss him.

I sighed. "You don't know what you do to me Benson."

**Michael Jackson – **_**Shake Your Body (Down to the Ground)**_

Sam dragged a reluctant Freddie onto the floor of the club, vodka in hand. Wearing a short skirt and spaghetti strap top, she span around to face her friend. "Let's dance!" She yelled, downing her drink, winking at Freddie. He sighed and drank some of his beer Sam had bought him under threat of public humiliation. It was actually kinda nice. Sam shimmied around him, down to the ground and up again. "Shake your body Benson!"

**Eminem – **_**Crack a Bottle**_

Freddie's P.O.V

I was so embarrassed. Sam had walked in to find me playing a rather _adult_ game. It was one where you were a pimp daddy and had to get heaps of girls on your side. I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the headboard, laptop on my knees when she sailed in, wearing a cute tee with a pig on it and some short shorts. Smirking at me as I hurriedly closed my laptop lid. "Whatchya got Bensino?" She asked.

"No – othing," I stuttered. She grabbed my laptop and logged in. damn, how'd she know my password? I sighed and she saw my character in a car surrounded by girls wearing nothing.

"Dream on Benson, you never manage that," she laughed.

"You wanna bet?" I asked defensively.

"You're on. You win; I won't be mean to you for a week. I will, you become a chicken."

And I'm sure you all know how that turned out… I'm still trying to get the feathers out my hair…

**Black Sabbath – **_**Killing Yourself to Live**_

Sam's P.O.V

I curled tighter into a little ball, attempting to defend myself against my mother's drunken blows. Tears rolling down my face, I scrambled away, hiding in the pantry. Waiting for her to disappear, I ran to my room. Burying myself under the covers of my bed, I looked at the picture on my beside table. It was of me and Freddie after Carly forced us to have a nice picture together. He looked good. Blue button down top and dark jeans. Yum. I sighed. He wanted Carly, Carly was now dating Adam again (surprising after what happened at Webicon) and I was head over heels for Freddie. Tell anyone and you're dead. It killed me, seeing him pining after Carly and then coming home to my mother beating me. I lived in spite of this, in hope he one day might love me back.

I was killing myself to live.

**Dido – **_**Life for Rent**_

Sam's P.O.V

I stare around my room, looking for something to do. I decide to text Freddie.

_Hey Fredbag_

_Hey Sam, wuu2?_

_Nm. Hbu?_

_Ditto._

_Want my life?_

_Why?_

_Coz it's for rent_

_Why?_

_Its chizz_

_Aw Sam it's not that bad_

_Yeah it is_

_How?_

_I like this guy and he doesn't like me back. And my mum._

_How do you know he doesn't? And my mum's worse. :P_

_He likes Carly. Very true._

_Hmm… Do I know him?:P_

_Yeah_

_Hm… Chizz I g2g – mom's back_

_K._

_Bye. Ttyl._

_Cya_

I went to put the phone down, then, as an afterthought, sent another text.

_I love you… _

When I checked my phone that night, I found a new message.

_I love you too, Princess Puckett 3_

**Scouting for Girls – **_**This Ain't a Love Song**_

Freddie's P.O.V

I stared at the text from Sam. _Goodbye Freddie, I'm sorry. :'(_

But why? I didn't get it. _Why?_

_I have to._

_:'(_

I put the phone down and cried. Over a year and now she wants to end it…

Sam's P.O.V

I burst into tears. I'm such a bloody big mess without him.

'Why did I say goodbye?' I thought as I stood at the back pew of his wedding.

I caught a glimpse of his sad face as he saw me. I grabbed out my phone.

_I love you_

_I love you too Sammie, but I'm getting married…_

_I know… I wish I hadn't said goodbye… :'(_

_Me too…_

**Lady Antebellum – **_**Ready to Love Again**_

Sam's P.O.V

I was building walls around my heart. I didn't want to get hurt again by love. But then I started to fall for Freddie. I knew it would end in heartbreak, but now, maybe I was ready to love again.

At school, at the lockdown, I hid. He came and found me. I kissed him. It was bliss for me until I realised he wasn't reciprocating. I apologised and ran.

I'm not ready…

**Meatloaf – **_**Two out of Three ain't bad**_

Freddie's P.O.V

"Carly, I'm sorry…" I felt so bad. She was shocked and sad. I gave her a gentle, friendly hug. She nodded. "Hey, Carls, keep your head up, two out of three ain't bad." I tried to comfort her. She nodded again, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

"It's ok, I get it."

"I want you, I need you but I don't love you. I'm sorry." I apologised again.

"Is there someone who gets that three out of three?" She asked, mumbling.

"Yeah…" I mumbled guiltily.

"Who? I won't be mad, I promise."

"Sam," I replied,

"But that was so long ago!"

"I know, but she's the only one I ever loved, but she didn't love me back…"

"Kinda like us…"

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry Carly, I really am."

"It's ok."

I leant in and kissed her tear-stained cheek for the last time.

"Goodbye Carly."

"Bye Freddie."

And with that, I walked out the door for the last time.

**Carrie Underwood – **_**You Won't Find This**_

Freddie was leaving. Sam was teary-eyed, angry and upset. Freddie was apologetic.

"YOU CAN HOLD ANY GIRL YOU WANT! FALL IN LOVE, WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP AND WONDER WHY SHE ISN'T BETTER. WHY SHE ISN'T ME!" Sam screamed, crying hysterically as she hurled his bags into the car and shoved him away, throwing his class ring at him. "You won't find me again Benson, you won't find this."

**Eminem – **_**Beautiful**_

Sam locked her bedroom door, crying. The door was getting beaten so it was nearly off its hinges. She climbed out the window, running, ignoring the pain in her body. Running into Bushwell Plaza, she ran into the apartment Freddie used to use when he was escaping his mother. Flinging herself onto the bed, she bawled her eyes out.

"Sam?" a voice called from the doorway. "Sam, what's wrong?" it asked, closer. She felt a weight on the edge of the bed and she knew he was sitting next to her.

"Why are you here?" she growled.

"Security alarm went off. Came to see why." Sam mentally slapped herself for not thinking of that. "C'mon Sam, what's wrong?"

"My mother."

"What did she do now?" Freddie asked, voice full of concern.

Sam sat up and faced him so that he could see all the bruises on her face.

"Chizz…" he swore under his breath. "But why?"

"Drunk. She yelled at me, called me a fat ugly bitch."

"It's not true Sam, don't let anyone say you ain't beautiful, coz you are."

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Of course," he smiled, leaning in, tentatively kissing each bruise before softly kissing her lips.

"I love you beautiful," he smiled.

"I love you too nub."

**A/N: Hope you liked that and that it made my long absence from fan fics a bit better **

**Please review **

**Also, in the one for Crack a Bottle (number 5) I don't **_**think**_** a game like that exists, but I don't know for sure. If there is one, I don't own it. I just got part of the idea off of GTA 0:) which I also don't own. **

**Any mistakes, please point out. Also, I will take requests if there is a story you'd like me to write for you, I will try to. And please note, that these songs are in my whole music player, not my favourites, but I will write a fanfic just like this with the songs in my favourites. Might be better **

**Sorry bout the long author's note. **

**Tata for now!**

**Abby**

**xx**


End file.
